


Past To Present

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-29
Updated: 2007-05-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A continuation of 'A Blast From The Past.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

It had been a few years since Samantha was reunited with her father, Capt. Archer of the U.S.S Enterprise. Sam and the others returned to the U.S.S Colombia and finished their training aboard the ship under Capt. Jean-Luc Picard. While the rest of them stayed with Starfleet, Sam did not feel that this was where she belonged. But she did find a place that she finally felt that she belonged. It was with the Luna Foundation. They were a group of scientists who studied unusual or strange occurrences. The Foundation was based in a large castle on an island just off the coast near San Francisco. In charge was one Dr Derek Faith PhD., who also taught physics at the University. Sam worked there as his assistant. As well as assisting Derek at the University, Sam went into space to gather readings of strange occurrences from distant places, including far out regions in space. When she did, she often had the pleasure of travelling with the U.S.S Enterprise. Sam had completed one such research and was due to return to Earth. As there was no rush, she had decided to stay aboard the Enterprise for a while.

Sam arrived back on board the Enterprise in a shuttlecraft and was greeted by Cmdr. Tucker. He gave her a hug and a little kiss on the cheek.

â€˜Hi, Sam how did it all go?â€™ he asked, the tone in his voice letting her know how pleased he was to see her again.

â€˜It went very well, thanks,â€™ she replied, just as pleased to see him.

Trip helped her to gather her equipment from the shuttlecraft and she left the shuttle bay, while Trip started to check the shuttlecraft. She took the turbolift to her deck and as she opened the door to her quarters, standing there was Lt. Reed.

â€˜Lt. Reed?â€™ she said, surprised, â€˜What are you doing here?â€™

As she entered her quarters and put her equipment down, she noticed that he had laid the table for dinner, and set a vase with a single rose in the centre. He poured her a glass of white wine and handed it to her. They both stood there smiling.

â€˜I just thought that I would give you a warm welcome back,â€™ Malcolm explained.

She took a sip of the wine. Her eyes looked all sparkles and with a smile to them. She moved over to the table and placed the glass down on it. As she turned round to face Malcolm, they both fell into each otherâ€™s arms and embraced. They began to kiss with some passion. Malcolm started to kiss her cheek and then worked his way to her neck. Now, Malcolm knew that she loved being kissed there. He kissed her at just the right spot and she began to groan. After a while they stopped kissing and stood there with their arms around each other. Malcolm gently stroked her cheek with his hand,

â€˜You sure know how to do that,â€™ Sam murmured. â€˜Now I am not sure what to have first, the food or youâ€™.

â€˜What are you most hungry for?â€™ he asked with that cheeky look on his face. As he did so, he gave her a gentle kiss.

â€˜Iâ€¦. guess the food can waitâ€™.

Sam moved slowly backwards, sliding her hand down Malcolmâ€™s arm, and then taking his hand in hers led him into the bedroom, where they spent several hours making love. As they lay there facing each other, Sam gently stroked Malcolmâ€™s chest with her finger, moving in closer to kiss his chest. Then they just put their arms around each other, snuggling.

â€˜It has been a long week,â€™ Malcolm said. â€˜I was beginning to miss you. I didnâ€™t realise that I would, at least, not this much.â€™

Sam was rather surprised to hear Malcolm talk like this, as he had not really talked about how he felt.

â€˜Yes, it took me longer then I expected. The storm clouds out there were amazing. Iâ€™ve missed you tooâ€™

As they started to kiss again, Malcolm rolled over onto Sam, and just at that moment Malcolmâ€™s comm beeped. They just couldnâ€™t believe it! Malcolm dropped his head onto the pillow, and they both started to laugh gently. He raised his head and answered the comm. It seemed that he was needed back in Security. Once he had closed the comm, he looked over at Sam.

â€˜I thought that this is your day offâ€™?â€™ she asked with disappointment in her voice.

â€˜It is, but I guess that itâ€™s over now. I have to go. But weâ€™ll meet up later,â€™

â€˜Much later, Iâ€™m afraid. I am dining with the Captain, remember?â€™

As Malcolm was getting dressed, Sam slipped out of bed and headed towards the shower. As she went by, Malcolm took her arm and gave her one last kiss before leaving. There was no need for any words. The look on their faces said it all.

Sam now refreshed from her shower, headed off to the captainâ€™s quarters. On her way there, she saw Archer in the corridor talking with one of the crew members. She stopped and watched. Once Archer had finished, he looked around and saw Sam standing there with a smile on her face. He walked over, smiled and gave her a huge hug.

â€˜So good to see you again,â€™ he told her in a fatherly manner.

â€˜Yes, and you know that you could never keep a good woman away.â€™

They talked as they walked back to Archerâ€™s quarters, Samâ€™s arm wrapped around the captainâ€™s. After they had eaten, Archer cleared the table and Sam went over to the sofa where there was a picture of her with the rest of her group, including the older gentleman. She picked it up and looked at it, thinking back to that time.

â€˜How are they doing?â€™ Archer asked her.

â€˜Just fine, last I heard.â€™

â€˜How about him?â€™ he asked, pointing to the older gentleman in the picture.

â€˜Harry? Oh, he is doing just great.â€™

â€˜I know that you donâ€™t talk much about those days, but Iâ€™m sure that I know him from somewhere.â€™

â€˜The research team,â€™ Sam informed him. â€˜He was part of the research team that my mother was with. There were reports of wormholes and rifts opening and closing around in that area. And after they got there, they were taking some readings when a rift opened up and they went through it. They found themselves in 20th century Cardiff. I mean, Cardiff of all places. Once they got the ship back on line, they engaged the cloaking device. And those who had no children decided to take it to a small island in Scotland. The rest went to Londonâ€™.

Sam stopped for a while. Then she placed the picture back and looked at Archer, who was sitting facing her.

â€˜What is it?â€™ he asked, puzzled by her silence.

â€˜You have never really told me much about Rita, my mother. I mean, I know that you knew each other from way back, but thatâ€™s about all.â€™

 

â€˜I was at Starfleet with her brother, Ashe. There we became great friends. She was a very bright student. Science was her thing whilst at high school. She was so good, that Starfleet recruited her early. She was just a kid. Then during one R&R, Ashe asked me to go home with him. The whole family was there. That was when it happened. I was talking with the family and Iâ€™d noticed her. Like for the very first time. I remembered thinking just how much she had grown up. Maybe it was just me. I do believe that it was then that I started to fall for her. Whilst we were there I would find reasons to be around her. Over the next few months, we kept in touch and got together whenever and wherever we could. We came to realise that we were falling in love with each other. We were trying to figure out a way of telling her father. In case you hadnâ€™t realised, your grandfather can be rather protective of his daughterâ€™.

â€˜Heâ€™s not the only one,â€™ she muttered under her breath.

She sat there with a little smile on her face as she looked at him. Now they both smiled a little. And with that Archer continued the story.

â€˜The last time that we were together was at Risa. We both had to go back to our duties for Starfleet but we had planned to talk with her parents on our next trip. Then a few months later we heard the news that the ship that they were in had disappeared. I never even knew that she was pregnant with you. I tell you this; if things had turned out differently we would have been married. That is, if we could have got round your grandfather.  
Now, tell me. What has been going on with you for the last few months that you have been here?â€™

â€˜Excuse me?â€™ Sam was surprised at the sudden change of subject.

â€˜You know just what I mean. I may be the captain of this vessel, and I have been rather busy, especially seeing as how this is going to be our last mission before we take over the DS12, but I have had the time to see you. And these last few months, I have never seen you so happy and so relaxed. Now, you are either are on something orâ€¦â€™

Archer stopped in his tracks as realisation hit him, and she saw the shocked look on his face. He looked back at her.

â€˜Who is he? It has to be a man.â€™

â€˜I am not sure if you are ready for that yet,â€™ she sighed. â€˜Besides, I donâ€™t really know just where we are. We want to be sure of this before we go public with it.â€™

â€˜Butâ€¦â€™

â€˜No buts or ifs, Dad. I have never given you any reason not to trust me. Nor have I given you any reason to worry about meâ€¦.â€™

Sam stopped and thought for a second. â€˜Well, not much. I want you to trust me now, and know that I know what I am doing. OK?â€™

â€˜OK, but I have to say that I am not happy about this.â€™

â€˜Noted.â€™

â€˜So he must be someone special.â€™

Sam smiled as she thought and then gave a quick reply.

â€˜He is. And I know that you will like him.â€™

â€˜I think he must be someone aboard my ship.â€™

There was silence, and then Sam took a large sip from her glass. Matter of fact, she managed to drink the lot all in one go. Archer sat there with a puzzled look on his face trying to figure out who it could be. But then, he was also trying to maintain the faith that he has in his daughter.

Meanwhile back in security, Malcolm was working away in the armoury along with one of his juniors. They had just finished some testing and were putting away the weapons. When they had finished, Reed gave the young ensign orders to follow through with, and they both left. As Malcolm was walking along the corridor, Trip jogged alongside him.

â€˜Hi, Malcolm,â€™ called Trip. â€˜I thought that this was your day off?â€™

â€˜Hello, Tripâ€™ replied his friend. â€˜Well, it was, but there were a few things they needed me for. Itâ€™s all done now, though.â€™

â€˜I thought that you would want to spend the time with Sam.â€™

â€˜We did get to spend some time together. Sheâ€™s dining with the Captain now, but we are going to meet up later.â€™

â€˜Have you eaten yet?â€™ Trip looked at Malcolm with the concern of a friend.

â€˜No, Iâ€™ve not had the time.â€™

â€˜Come on then. I am finished myself, and I am just about ready for a big dish of something.â€™

They both look at each other and smiled. They went into the galley and once they had chosen their meals they sat in a quiet corner.

â€˜Now,â€™ Trip plunged straight in, â€˜are you going to tell me what's going on?â€™

Malcolm looked at Trip a little puzzled.

â€˜Weâ€™ve known each other long enough to know when somethingâ€™s wrong.â€™

â€˜Itâ€™s Sam,â€™ Malcolm confessed. â€˜My feelings for her have grown so much over these last few months that Iâ€™m not sure what to do next. And as weâ€™re due to arrive at Starfleet Subspace Station in the next few days, sheâ€™ll be off back to Earth, and weâ€™re heading off to DS12 to get that place ready for business.â€™

â€˜What do you want to happen?â€™ Trip asked, seriously.

Malcolm looked at Trip. He just sat there thinking about Tripâ€™s question whilst playing with his food.

â€˜I havenâ€™t seen you this happy with any other woman before,â€™ Trip went on, â€˜and you have a long list of old girlfriends.â€™

At this point they both had little smiles on their faces. And then Trip carried on.

â€˜If it was me, I wouldnâ€™t let a good thing go. And believe me; I know what Iâ€™m saying.â€™

They sat there looking at each other, and then they continued eating their meals. They did not say much for a while. Malcolm had a few things to think over. He knew that Trip was right.

Later on Malcolm knocked on Samâ€™s quarters. She called to him to enter and Malcolm went in. Sam was sitting on the sofa; her legs up on the footstool and head back. She raised her head as Malcolm went over to her. He lifted her legs up and placed them gently down, as he sat himself on the stool. He placed his hands on her knees and leaned forward.

â€˜You look worn out,â€™ he said, concern showing on his face.

â€˜I am,â€™ she replied. â€˜It has been a long day.â€™

â€˜Are you ready for bed?â€™

Sam sat there with a smile.

â€˜Sure, care to join me?â€™

Now they were both smiling. And then they leaned forward and kissed. Much later, in the early hours of the morning, Sam and Malcolm were lying in bed. Sam was asleep in Malcolmâ€™s arms whilst he was on his back and wide awake. He had one arm round Sam whilst with his free hand, he gently stroked her arm that was across his bare torso. Malcolm looked over to the clock by his side.  
04.40.  
He looked back at the ceiling. He carried on lying there for a while, and then he slowly fell asleep.

07.00, and the alarm went off. Sam awoke to find she was alone, but then she heard the shower. She turned off the alarm and rolled over onto her back. A moment later, Malcolm walked into the bedroom with only a towel around his waist, and drying himself with another. He sat himself on the side of the bed and kissed Sam. They smiled at each other. As Sam stretched, they both at the same time said, â€˜Morningâ€™. Sam sat herself up, pulled her knees up and placed her arms around them. Malcolm got a little closer to her and put an arm around her. They started to kiss.

â€˜How about meeting up for breakfast?â€™ Malcolm suggested.

â€˜Iâ€™d love to.â€™

â€˜I have to check on something first, so I will see you later. OK?â€™

Malcolm gave Sam a kiss and then went off to get dressed.

The last few days aboard the Enterprise had gone by far too quickly as far as Malcolm and Sam were concerned. As they approached the subspace docking station, some of the crew watched from the windows. Sam was in her quarters getting her things together, and Malcolm was sorting things in Security. As he was returning to his quarters, Malcolm was joined by Trip.

â€˜Well?â€™ Trip asked.

â€˜Well what?â€™ Malcolm hadnâ€™t a clue what Trip wanted to know.

â€˜What have you decided?â€™

â€˜Iâ€™m not quite sure yet. Iâ€™m still trying to figure it out.â€™

â€˜You donâ€™t have much time left.â€™ Trip warned him. â€˜Just in case you hadnâ€™t noticed, we are already here. She will be off back to Earth and weâ€™re going to be here for a few more days before we head off toâ€¦.â€™

â€˜I know that, Trip,â€™ Malcolm interrupted him. â€˜I donâ€™t need you to tell me.â€™

Trip stopped in his tracks with a shocked look on his face, as he watch Malcolm walk off.

Later on, some crewmembers had already left the ship and entered the Subspace Station. Captain Archer and Trip were at the doorway to see Sam off. First Trip gave her a little peck on the cheek and a huge hug. And then Archer stepped forward and gave her a huge hug. It seemed like such a long time. It seemed like he just did not want to let her go. As he finally released her, he took a step back and, while still with his arms around her, he had a good look at her.

With his hands placed on her shoulders, Archer admonished her. â€˜Now, this time I want you to make sure that you keep in touch more often, no matter how busy we get.â€™

â€˜Yes, sir,â€™ she replied with a smile on her face. And then they both hugged.

As Sam was about to turn and leave, Malcolm ran up to them.

â€˜I thought that I had missed you.â€™ He looked at Archer and Trip nervously.

â€˜Can I have a word with her alone, Captain?â€™ At Archerâ€™s nod of agreement, Malcolm turned back to Sam.

â€˜I wanted to sayâ€¦ What I mean isâ€¦â€™

â€˜Malcolm, what is it?â€™

Malcolm, at a loss as to what he wanted to say, stood there with his arms around her, just looking at her.

Finally, he managed to get out, â€˜I want to say that I â€¦ I love you.â€™

He took a step closer to her. They were standing so close to each other that they had their heads together. Malcolm kissed her forehead and then placed his hand on her cheek. And then he slowly started kissing her, even though they were in plain view of Trip and Archer. Archer was about to take a step forward when Trip placed his hand on Archerâ€™s arm to stop him. They stayed there to see what would happen.

â€˜I want us.â€™ Malcolm whispered in her ear. â€˜I like what we have and I donâ€™t want to lose it. I want you to stay with me. Give us a chance.â€™

â€˜Are you sure that this is what you want?â€™ She leaned back to look him in the eye.

â€˜Oh, yes.â€™

Sam gazed at him for a moment and then she sensed something. As she looked around, there was her father and Trip. She noticed the look on Archerâ€™s face. He needed her to make a decision. Archer stepped back from Tripâ€™s hold and smiled. She knew that that was the look of approval. She looked back at Malcolm, who was still waiting for a reply.

â€˜You know that we have to deal - I mean talk - with my father?â€™

â€˜I donâ€™t care if we have to deal with the Devil,â€™ Malcolm vowed.

â€˜It might be better if we did,â€™ she laughed.

They kissed, and then they put their arms around each other.

â€˜I love you too,â€™ she admitted. â€˜I always have.'

Then they held each otherâ€™s hands and leaned their heads together.


End file.
